Overprotected
by Judas Rising
Summary: The Hardy Boyz little sister feels overprotected. Please review, slight swearing, hence the rating!!!


Overprotected 

Disclaimer: Please dont sue, I dont own anything, all people own themselves, except for Isabelle, she is a character of my imagination, dangeruos thing!!lol, j/k!! 

Song belongs to Britney Spears 

***************** 

**(Spoken:)  
I need time  
(Time)  
Love  
(Love)  
Joy  
(Joy)  
I need space  
I need me **  


Isabelle walked into the lounge room of the house she lived in with her dad and one of her older brothers, Matt, dumped her bag on the floor and layed down on the lounge. 

"Hey squirt!" Matt greeted Isabelle as he walked into the room. This was one of the rare days off Matt and his younger brother, Isabelle's other older brother, Jeff, had off. They were both wrestlers in the WWF. Yes, they were Matt and Jeff Hardy, The Hardy Boyz. So many people would kill to be in Isabelle's place, having them as their older brothers, but it was different being the youngest Hardy sibling. 

Belle, as most people called her, just waved one hand at Matt, using the other arm to cover her eyes. 

"Tired?" Matt asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa. 

"Sorta, just worn out I suppose!" 

"Worn out from what? School?" He asked, getting a bit worried that Belle was hiding something from him. 

"Yeah, im just a bit stressed, thats all, nothing to worry about." Belle tried to cover up, moving her arm to strategically cover her cheek. 

"Well, if theres nothing to worry about, why dont you come and say hi to everyone? Jeff, Amy, Beth, Shan and Shane are all outside!" 

"Jeffs here?" Belle asked, sittign up, removing her arm from her face. Big mistake, it was too late to cover up, Matt had seen the bruise forming on her face. 

"What the hell happened to your face Belle?" Matt asked his 15 year old sister, grabbing her arm to prevent her from trying to hide the bruise from him again. 

It had always been like this. Isabelle was never one to let people walk all over her, push her around, and shewas always quick to stand up for herself and protect the people she loved and cared about. This attitude had often gotten Belle into a lot of trouble and fights, none of which had so far been her fault. She had always managed to hide the bruises from her brothers, the fact that they weren;t around a lot helped, but her dad always found out. He never told his sons what happened, he knew the people responsible for hurting his little girl would never walk again after they were finished with them. 

Belle had dreaded the day she was forced to tell Matt and Jeff the truth behind the bruises, she was afraid they would see things the wrong way and feel disgraced by her. Belle's biggest fear was dissapointing her brothers, and she knew she would when she told them. And so she told him, the whole time preparing for the worst. 

(Action) 

Say hello to  
The girl that I am  
You're gonna have to see  
Through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes  
Just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna  
Be so damn protected 

Her whole life Belle had been overprotected. There were definitely times she didn't mind though. It had it's advantages. But there were also the down sides. Her dad always had and still was fiercely protective of his baby girl. Gilbert, her dad, had lost his wife and the mother of his children the month after Belle had been born. The strain of raising a child with no mother was hard, but it perhaps made them closer. No matter how old Belle was, she would always be her dad's little girl. 

The same went for Matt and Jeff. Their overprotective nature of their baby sister was often cramping. It often prevented Belle doing certain things and always stopping her from wearing certain things. She knew they only did it because they loved her, and the same went for their group of friends, who saw Belle as their own little sister. That said, there were times Belle wished everyone would realise she has to live her life to actually learn things. And part of learning involved being hurt. 

There must be another way  
'Cause I believe in  
Taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do?  
God I need some answers 

CHORUS:  
What am I to do  
With my life?  
(You will find out  
Don't worry)  
How am I supposed  
To know what's right?  
(You just got to  
Do it your way)  
I can't help  
The way I feel  
But my life has been  
So overprotected 

When she was finished telling Matt how she got in the fight with the girl she caught with her ex boyfriend while they were still going out. The day had been fine until Belle's ex, as of yesterday, got in her face about how he was happier now that he had dumped her. So Belle got back in his and his new girlfriends faces. The whole tirade ended with Belle being punched in the face and then her punching her ex in the face. Belle hadn;t cried this whole time, but now the tears 

Were streaming down her face, the shock of the events and the heartache hitting her like a ton of bricks. 

Matt however hadn't noticed the tears pouring down his little siters face. 

"What kind of asshole is this guy? Huh?? I cant believe you didnt tell me you were dating someone, let alone a prick like this!!" He exploded, causing Jeff and the others to run in after hearing Matt scream at her. 

Jeff entered first, stopping at the sight of Matt pacing and Belle sobbing uncontrollably. He made his way over to his little sister, asking what was wrong, but stopping mid sentence when she looked up at him. The sight of the huge bruise on her face causing him to rush to her side, sweeping her up in his strong arms. 

He tried to ask what was wrong, glaancing at his friends to see their concerned faces. Thise looks of concern then mixed with looks of anger as Matt retold the story Belle had just told him. They all went ballistic, saying how they couldnt believe someone would do this, and how could Belle not know what this guy was like in the first place. 

It was too much for her to handle. She jumped out of Jeffs arms and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door, locking it on the way, and jumping on her bed. She smothered her head into the pillows, her tears soaking the covers. She could still hear them all downstairs, and she figured her dad had found out hwat happened when he came in from the fields. Their voices slowly quitened down, so much that she couldn't hear what was being said, but it didn;t take a rocket scientist to figure out the subject of conversation. 

Belle was sick and tired of living her life like a fragile piece of glass. She would not break if they let go of her. Sure she might get a crack or scratch on the durface, but nothing could break Belle. She needed to be set free a bit and make mistakes that she could learn from. But she couldn;t make those mistakes if everyone was telling her what to do so she wont get hurt. It was her life, not theirs. 

I tell 'em  
What I like  
What I won't  
What I don't  
But every time I do  
I stand corrected 

Things that  
I've been told  
I can't believe  
What I hear about  
The world, I realise  
I'm overprotected 

There must be  
Another way  
'Cause I believe in  
Taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do?  
God I need some answers 

As Belle was upstairs crying, her dad was downstairs giving Matt, Jeff and the rest of them a lecture. 

"...But Dad, she never even told us she was dating someone, and she expects us to 

Accept whats happening. Her hurt her dad, arent you worried?" Jeff asked his dad. 

"Of Course I am, but nobody knew what was happening, and you have to realise, even if you knew what was going on, there was nothing you could have done to stop it. It kills me to see Belle hurt, but she needs to learn from her mistakes, and she needs your support, not so much your living rules. Have you ever stopped to wonder why your sister doesn't tell you things? She feels overprotected, you boys are pushing her away, and thats why right now she is crying alone, again!" Their dad finished, looking them straight in the eyes. 

I need space 

(This is it  
This is it) 

Matt and Jeff stood outside Belle's room, wondering exactly what they were going to say to their baby sister. Matt knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for his baby sis to open the door. When she didn't, Jeff knocked again saying they were sorry for upsetting her and they just want to talk. That did it, Belle opened the door, revealing her tear staind face. She let them in, once again lying down on the bed. Jeff layed down next to her, draping his arm across her small body. Matt sat on the edge of her bed, leaning back on his arm. 

Jeff noticed Belle was shaking, so he cuddled up next to her, stroking her hair like he used to when they were little. 

"I miss you doing that." Belle managed to choke out in between sobs. 

Jeff smiled at that, and then felt incredibly guilty. 

Matt noticed the look on Jeff's face and realised what the problem was. The fact that Matt and Jeff were always away was taking its toll on Belle a lot more because when they were home they were constantly telling her what to do and how to live her life. He too felt guilty. 

"We havent exactly been the best big brothers have we?" 

"You have, but you need to give me some space. I appreciate how much you care, and the guidance and everything, but I need to learn things for myself, and I knwo im goona get hurt, but what hurts me more is the fact that I might dissapoint you guys." Belle told them, more tears escaping her eyes. 

"Squirt," Jeff started, using their nickname for her, "what are you talking about? You could never dissapoint us, we love you, we just act like this because we know how harsh the world can be and we dont want u to have to go through all that pain, but I know, you can miss out on some of the best things in life if you dont take chances." 

"And I think the only way to take those chances is if we give you a little space. But dont expect us to totally let you free, capish?" Matt finished, lightening the mood. 

" I think I can handle that!" Belle said, laughing as she was attacked by Matt and Jeffs fingers, tickling her everywhere. They were soon interrupted by Shannon jumping on the bed, along with everyone else piling on top of them 

"Ok people, oxygen become necessary!" Belle tried to laugh, the weight on her chest becoming a bit too heavy. 

She got up off the bed, a cheeky smile on her face. She looked at Matt, who had been the last person to get up, and said, 

"Geez Matt, lighten up on the cookies will ya?" 

And with that, Belle shot off down the hall, Matt hot on her heels. 

For once in her life, she felt loved, not overprotected. 

BRIDGE:  
I don't need nobody  
Tellin' me just  
What I wanna  
What I, what  
What I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I say no, no  
Ain't nobody tell me  
Jst what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people  
Telling me to be, be  
Someone else but me  
(Action) 


End file.
